porkchops_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Endings
Porkchop's Adventure has 5 currently known endings. Neglect Ending The Neglect Ending is the one of the simplest endings of the game to get. The player simply has to spend 1 hour in the studio without meeting the requirements of any other ending. In the ending, the Elevator starts to work again and Ethan uses it, presumably escaping the Studio. Happy Ending The Happy Ending is obtained by defeating the 3 Bosses of the game, General Blockhead, King Junkalot, and Headmaster Hattrick and then talking to Farmer Joe to complete the game. After this, the player is told a creepy story about a bird who is killed by a cat. ? Ending ? Ending, also known as "The Battery Ending" or "The Missing Ending" is presumably the canon ending of the game. The play obtains this ending by collecting 3 batteries and placing them in the VFX Room. After doing this, the player will experience a third power outage, and the monitor and the lights surrounding it will turn on. Then, the player will hear a narration of a story from the teasers, all while the screen shows various images, such as the Star Door, the Break Room Door, and finally, the VFX Room Door, as if Something is walking through the hall to the room. after the story finishes, the monitor powers off, the room powers back on, and the player turns around, only to get jumpscared by Porkchop. After this, the player is shown a teaser for Porkchop's Horror Show, showing an active Porkchop standing in front of a now-open Star Door, with text explaining the game. The screen then displays details of a police report telling of The Player(Ethan)'s "mysterious" disappearance, and that a missing persons report would be filed. Steven Ending The Steven Ending is by far the games most complicated ending. The player must find 3 Smiles throughout the game in order to unlock this ending Smile 1: In the Well in Joe's Wonder Farm. The player will have to inspect the Well many times before the Smile is obtained. The text will gradually slow down until the player obtains it. Smile 2: The player will have to play Minigame 1 until they find a hole. After finding this hole, the player has to jump into it. They will receive a Smile. Smile 3: This Smile is hidden in Minigame 2. The player must play the minigame until they get to a section where you can fly off the map. You have to keep going up at this point until you get a Smile. After getting all 3 Smiles, the player must enter Minigame 3 and collect all 3 Smiles in the minigame. After collecting the 3 Smiles, the player must then head to the Star Room and place all 3 Smiles on the 3 platforms in that room. After doing this, a cutscene will play where Steven speaks to the player and gives them a Key marked "Wonderland" and says to "Use it (The Key) when the time comes". True Ending True Ending is by far the games most simple ending. All you need to do is set the "trueending=" label to "1" in the special .ini file. This is the only label in the file, because the real file is not an .ini file and called "pa" and located in the "C:\\AppData/MMFApplications" directory, and the "True Ending" file located in "C:\\AppData/MMFApplications" directory. After applying changes to the save file, you need to relaunch the game. The game will show you a strange cutscene and crash. In an update in January 31 2019, the True Ending was changed, now with a red filter and an added section revealing the character Dorothy Video gallery Neglect Ending video, uploaded by Nathan Hanover. Porkchop's Adventure Neglect Ending-1|Neglect Ending video, uploaded by Nathan Hanover. Porkchop's Adventure Happy Ending|Happy Ending video, uploaded by Nathan Hanover. Porkchop's Adventure ? Ending|? Ending video, uploaded by Nathan Hanover. Porkchop's Adventure Steven Ending|Steven Ending video, uploaded by Nathan Hanover. Porkchop's Adventure "trueending=1"|True Ending. Category:Endings Category:Porkchop's Adventure Category:Misc. Category:Miscellaneous